A Trip to Remember
by Liloutte
Summary: This story takes place during the first book after the van accident when Edward ignores Bella. Their class is having a field trip and their relationship grows slowly but surely into love. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction ever! It takes place during Twilight (the first book, as you already know) during the time where Edward doesn't talk to Bella after the van accident. Please review and don't hesitate to give constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Copyright goes to the genius of this series, Stephenie Meyer. Not me. sigh (LOL)**

**Chapter 1**

I glared at the rain falling down from the dark, cloudy sky. Today was a field trip day for the tiny high school of Forks and everyone was excited. Well, almost everyone. Don't get me wrong, field trips are fine. A nice way to get away from the classrooms, the boring teacher, and the schoolwork. Except that this field trip was not in sunny, beautiful Phoenix, Arizona. It was in ugly, wet Forks… to watch a basketball game, in Seattle. At least no one will make me _play _basketball. Whenever the orange ball was in my hands, it somehow ended up injuring me and the people around me.

From there we would be staying at an Inn for lunch (one of the few in this small town) before heading back to the school. I watched the other students around me, flirting and giggling. One student particularly stood out to me. Edward Cullen. He was next to his sister, Alice I believe, talking to her. It looked like they were arguing for some reason. Their other siblings were probably already in the school out of the rain. Only the sophomore class was going.

The pixie-like girl stopped to stare at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Bella, you're coming?" Mike Newton was going towards the bus, followed by a pouting Jessica. "Yeah…" I called to him. I took one more look at the beautiful boy and girl and hurried to quickly follow the others. Alice didn't look again.

I entered the bus. Jessica was sitting next to what looked like a very annoyed Mike. He gave me a look which reminded me of a lost puppy. "Bella!" I looked behind Mike to see Angela. I sighed in relief and sat down next to her.

"Hi Angela" I said. We had a moment of silent. "So… are you excited about the game?" I said, trying to make conversation. "Honestly, I'm not a big fan of basketball." She answered. This is what I liked about Angela, her honesty and kindness. "Me neither." I said grinning at her. "How can you _not _like basketball?!" Said Jessica, turning around to talk to us, which followed by a long conversation (which required very few answers from us) on the "best game she had ever seen" in the stadium we were going to. I noticed she looked quite often at the uninterested Mike rather than us, the audience. I didn't take her for the sports type. Angela turned to me to raise her eyebrows and I giggled quietly.

My laughter stopped when I saw Edward looking at me. It was a strange expression. It looked frustrated, and a little angry. Perhaps…a little sad too? At least it wasn't a glare. He looked away first and went further back to find a seat with his sister following him quietly. She gave me a shy smile which I returned a little too late.

"…what do you think Bella?" I turned to see Jessica looking at me with an expectant expression on her face. "Uh…" I stammered. "I… totally agree with you." It sounded more like a question rather than an answer but she seemed satisfied with it.

Mike turned to me and said, "Hey Bella, maybe later I could show you around the stadium. It's you first time there, right?" Jessica glared at him for a second before changing her mind and glaring at me. I sighed quietly.

This was going to be a LONG day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- Two chapters in two days! A lot of it is because of my first two reviewers: "future-miss.edward-cullen" and "Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo"! Thank you, you two! Reviews really encourage me, so please, review!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing has changed in the last 24 hours, the Twilight Saga still belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the bus ride passed easily with Mike's constant chatter and Jessica's glares. Angela's look of amusement at my expense made me feel slightly better in a strange way… at least ONE person knew how I felt about the situation.

Try as I may to ignore the Greek god five rows behind me, I couldn't help but take a glance at him. Or two. Alright, maybe five! But it was a half-hour drive to the stadium… Most of the time he looked out the window and his sister looked straight ahead, a pensive and expressionless look on her face. It was a bit eerie, as if she was in another dimension rather than this one. The fourth time she looked straight at me and I looked back to Mike quickly. I could have sworn I saw the hint of a smile play at her lips while I blushed furiously. The last time I was looking at Edward when Mike said "Bella, what are you looking at?" Edward then looked straight in my eyes. It felt as if he was looking into my soul and I felt petrified. Again he had this look of frustration on his face before his topaz eyes wordlessly glared at me and I looked forward again, blushing at least five different shades of red. A new record, even for me. I didn't look again.

The bus finally fell to a stop and everyone stood up, ignoring the teachers' cries of "sitting down" or to "quiet down". Everyone in the front quickly went out of the bus, probably sick from looking at the same view which was the inside of the bus. Angela was putting her MP3 back into her purse so I stood up and waited for her in the little space between each rows. Suddenly I felt something cold lightly brush my back. "Excuse me". It was Alice trying to pass ahead of me; everyone else had left so I did not notice her staying back. She smiled brightly at me and my face seemed to have fallen in shock at her glistening teeth. I quickly smiled back this time.

I felt something cold again; it was Edward behind me, who was looking furious at his sister. My heart was speeding a hundred miles an hour and I had to refrain from hyperventilating. I had never been this close to him before. He put a hand on my shoulder to twist me around so he could pass through. He was much bigger than little-pixie Alice and could not simply walk ahead of me. I felt my heart stop at his touch. It felt like I had been burned but could not feel the pain. He glanced at me quickly, a shocked look on his face. Did he somehow feel it, too? The look was quickly filled with anger again. Pain and disgust also filled his face. Was he that disgusted to be so close to me?

I felt hurt and pain hit me. Then anger at myself. How could he affect me so much?! I hardly knew him! "Ready?" Angela asked her purse all ready to go. "Yeah… let's go, we need to catch up with the others" I answered, moving quickly, which of course, ended up with me tripping. Thankfully I was able to hold on to a seat instead of falling to the floor. Another thing I liked about Angela was unlike Jessica, she didn't question me at all about the little interaction I had with the Cullens. She did have a grin playing around her face though. Did she know something I didn't?

I was barely out of the bus when I heard Mike again, "Hey Bella! Come on!" he was in front of the group the class had made. Everyone was giggling and chatting loudly. The teachers looked like they were all having simultaneous headaches. I think I saw one of the teachers take four Advils out of her purse. I grabbed Angela's hand, refusing to be left alone with Mike and an angry Jessica. "C'mon!" I told her. We sneaked in through the group to reach him and Jess.

The group all came to a sudden stop which made me trip and bump into Mike's back. I blushed furiously while he gripped my shoulders making sure I had my balance. I think his hands lingered longer than necessary. Jess's face was so red it looked like it was about to burst. "Sorry" I muttered, both to Mike and Jessica, before taking an automatic step back. I looked behind me and saw Edward. Alice had a hand on his shoulder; it somehow seemed more restraining rather than amicable though. He looked furious… did he ever smile? I wondered what made him mad this time. Most likely because my klutziness was holding up the group, I thought while trying to hold off a grimace.

"All right everyone! You are all representing Forks High School and we expect each and everyone of you to be on your best behavior." said Mr. Varner.

Someone snorted and a lot of people were still chatting. Okay, now I _know _that the teacher with the Advils gave one to Mr. Varner! They should all take a vacation. A LONG vacation. Away from here.

"Well… let's go in then…" mumbled Mr. Varner. I had never seen him act so weak before. I thought it would make me feel happy after all the times he embarrassed me, but shame fell over me and I had pity for the guy. But I was also a little scared for myself. How bad could a field trip be here?! We were all soon going to be adults after all!

Oh, wait, stupid question Bella. Not everyone was like me. Most of them probably cared more about the next party rather than staying home to read Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. I remembered once more what my mom said about me being born middle-aged and getting older every year. An old soul as she said. A wave of sadness, homesickness, and loneliness washed over me. I missed my mother. I missed her curiosity and all the simple things that made her smile, even all her hobbies that never lasted a week I missed.

"Are you okay?" I turned to the side; it was Angela with a look of concerned on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go watch basketball!" I said in mocked enthusiasm. She laughed quietly and we all entered the stadium.

Mike opened the door for me but Jess quickly went ahead of me, which caused me to fall backwards out of surprise and klutziness. Two cold hands lightly gripped my shoulders so I wouldn't fall on the floor or into them, one or the other. I instantly knew whose they were and my heart started pumping much more than necessary. I felt as if I was shocked by electricity and I quickly stood up right. "Sorry" I muttered to Edward, too embarrassed to look at his reaction and quickly entered the stadium before I could embarrass myself any further.

"Oh my…" I said once I got a view of the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- I was really inspired today, so just warning you to not expect two chapters everyday… Thank-you so much for the reviews "mymenrcolddeadandsparkly" and "future-miss.edward-cullen"! They mean a lot to me! I'm trying to make the chapters longer and to bring Edward's and Bella's relationship closer while trying to keep in character. Please, continue with your wonderful reviews! And don't be afraid to tell me if you think there is anything I need to improve!**

**Disclaimer- The wonderful Stephenie Meyer is still writing and owning this wonderful saga.**

**Chapter 3**

I'm not sure what I expected the stadium to look like. I knew it definitely wasn't anything fancy; the local basketball teams here weren't very good from what I've heard. But this was downright TERRIBLE! The school gym was at least two times its size! No joke! Two of the five small windows were broken, most of the seats were plastic chairs, and the nets from the hoops (yes, I actually know what a hoop is) looked like they hadn't been replaced since they were first put up!

"Come on!" said Mike, waving me over to a low bleacher. I hesitated slightly but I saw Angela sitting a few feet away from him and Jess on his other side. So I would be next to Mike but also next to Angela. I could live with that. And at least Jess would glare at me only half of the time.

The moment I sat down, Jess became defensive and started flirting with Mike. Every time Mike started opening his mouth, Jess would put a hand on his shoulder and start talking to him. It was pretty funny I had to admit, more than once I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Angela's lips also twitched very often.

My theory about the team being as bad as the stadium looked turned out to be true. I do not know much about basketball but I think it's a little obvious that if each player falls to the floor with an average of three times per minute, they are not very good. I would have laughed but then my subconscious gave me memories of _me _playing basketball; or trying to at least. That shut me up for the rest of the game.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get a snack. Anybody want something?" Angela said while standing up. We all shook our heads and I thought to myself: _This crappy stadium has a snack bar? _That most likely was where they got most of their money.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" said a new voice coming from Angela's seat. I tried to keep off a grimace when I turned to Tyler. Angela had terrible timing for leaving her seat. Unless she was doing it on purpose…. No, she wouldn't do that to me, right?

"Oh, you know… just watching, basketball." I said lamely. Honestly, I wasn't trying very hard to make conversation.

"You mean what is _supposed _to be basketball." He amended. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You would think _I _was the one who coached the team." I joked and he laughed too. Whoa, I actually had a nice conversation with Tyler. Of course, that meant it wouldn't last long. I was right again.

He turned around looking at the back seats and smiled before turning back to me. "What were you looking at?" I asked, in the middle of turning around, but he put a hand on my knee and leaned into my ear. I stiffened immediately as he whispered in my ear "Do you want to go on a walk? This place sucks." He probably meant for it to be mysterious and intriguing but all it did was freak me out, and his cologne smelled terrible, like one of those cheap ones that came with a magazine.

I tried to slyly move my knee away from his hand and leaned away from him until I remembered that I was next to Mike and that my shoulder was now touching his. Now I _really _started to freak out. I started babbling like I always did when I was nervous. "You know what? Angela's idea made me thirty. I'm going to go get a soda. Anybody want anything?" I didn't wait for their answers; I just stood up and tried to walk away as fast as I could without looking too weird.

I looked at the back sits quickly, wondering what made Tyler smile. I saw Edward with his usual glare. His eyes were very strange. Strange because his eyes looked more furious than usual, but they weren't directed at me. His lips were also pressed in a tight line as if he was trying not to laugh. He turned towards and smiled. It was a polite smile but it knocked the breath out of me. Who knew he could get even more beautiful than he already was? His eyes filled with amusement and I blushed and looked away quickly.

As I walked I saw a sign that _did _direct to a snack stand! Glad that I had somewhere to go instead of walking around like an idiot, I thought of a subject I had been thinking about for a while. Edward. What happened to him? Since when did he finally decide to smile instead of glaring at me? Oh. It was actually obvious when you thought about it. He must have seen my interaction with stupid Newton and Crowley. Now he probably thinks of me as a source of entertainment in this boring little town. I grimaced at that thought.

I now reached the infamous snack stand. It was pretty standard but the prices seemed really outrageous. I mean, come on, 10 for a coke? It would seem a little strange if I came back empty handed. And where did Angela go? I pursed my lips looking at the rest of the menu. Another thought came to mind. What _was _with those guys? Things were NEVER like that in Phoenix! Probably because they missed my younger teenage years, I guess. I felt something move slightly in my vision.

"Oh!" I gasped. There he was standing next to me, in all of his Greek god glory, Edward Cullen his lips tight again but his eyes filled with amusement. "You scared me." I said, stating the obvious. "Pardon me." He said quietly in his perfect enunciation.

I nodded and looked back at the menu, which was now a surprisingly hard thing to do. I crossed my arms over my chest and put my hands into fists trying to concentrate and keep myself from looking at him. This was not working out so well. "So, do you have a personal favorite?" he said.

I almost gasped in surprise again. Since when did _he _try to talk to _me_? "Favorite?" I questioned. He gestured to the menu. "Well… I do have a little obsession with MNM's." I said in a small smile. He chuckled quietly. It was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, like chiming bells.

Anger suddenly started burning into me. I spent many sleepless nights over this boy, well, man really. I decided to voice my frustration. "So, since when have you decided to stop ignoring me?" I said, turning my head towards his perfect features.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I know this chapter came out later than usual, but it is also much longer! I tried to take a risk and get Edward and Bella closer together, what do you think? Was it too much or do you like it? Let me know! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks also to "sailor alpha tomboy", "your royal highness", and "devinerose" for their reviews! The more you review the more I will know this story is popular and the quicker I will try writing it!**

**Disclaimer- Copyright goes to the creator of this saga we all love, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean?" he asked raising his perfect eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you've obviously been trying to avoid me as much as humanly possible (Was it just me or did his lips twitch at that line?), and when you are having contact with me it is to glare at me!" I stopped my little rant by taking a deep breath before proceeding into a blush of embarrassment. I was making a fool out of myself. I was not expecting what he said next.

"I apologize." He said, his head bowing down a little towards my face to look into my eyes. He looked completely sincere, even a little ashamed.

"You admit it!?" I gaped.

"I must say my attentions towards you have been quite confusing. But believe me; it is best for you to stay away from me."

I felt moisture in my eyes. I turned my head away quickly.

"No, you haven't let me finish!" he said, his voice a little higher than usual (panic, perhaps?) but just as beautiful. The tears were holding so I turned back towards him again.

"It's alright. You don't need to explain yourself. I believe you have made your feelings towards me quite clear." I replied just as formally as he had before. I turned around and started to walk away quickly, but before I could move more than 2 feet he quickly stepped in front of me.

"And what _do _you believe are my intentions?" he asked.

I was going to make a snappy comment but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and was lost immediately. Dang it, how does he _do _that!? I unconsciously took a step forward and he leaned back into a more formal pose. I moved back ½ a step once I realized what I was doing. I was surprised at how much it hurt to step away from me, almost physical pain.

"You hate me." I said in what was supposed to be an indifferent, sure voice; instead it came out as a whisper and my voice broke.

His eyes became as soft as honey. "You can't know that." he whispered just as softly.

I was about to reply back but an extremely loud buzz filled the whole stadium, you know, one of those annoying sirens that marked the end of a game. Being the klutz I am and startled from the break of the tension, I started falling backwards. Edward looked just as uncharacteristically startled, and in what seemed to be an unconscious movement, he wrapped both of his arms around my waist to keep me from tumbling to the floor. In the same uncontrollable state I threw my arms around his neck to keep my head from dipping into the air.

My heart reacted first and started pumping more than usual and my breath started to become uneven. I expected him to let go right away, after all, him catching me what simply a human reflex. It wouldn't be normal to just watching something drop to the floor, you at least gasp or try to catch the object, or in this case, person. Instead he looked straight into my eyes and into my soul. He stood up while keeping his arms around me. Did he, somehow, feel it too? He abruptly and suddenly let go of me and his posture became reserved and formal once more.

I felt the hurt on my face until I heard the footsteps of our classmates coming. My, he certainly does have excellent reflexes.

I felt something cold at my ear and jumped slightly. "I don't hate you," he whispered, unintentionally driving me crazy. Wow! Tyler should definitely take lessons from him!

Before I could respond, I felt his jacket brush my shoulder as he walked towards the sound of the others. I waited a minute looking after him, until I heard someone weakly call my name.

I looked behind me. It was Angela just opening the door from the ladies' bathroom. She looked terrible! Her face was as white as a ghost and her forehead was shining with sweat. "Angela!" I gasped a little surprised.

I hurried towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on her sweaty forehead. Wow, she was really warm! "You're burning up!" I exclaimed.

"I think I'm sick." She replied weakly. "Were you in there this whole time?" I asked worried for her. "Yeah, I was throwing up…" she said a light blush on her cheeks. "When did this start? Were you feeling sick this morning?" I asked, putting a hand on her elbow and sitting her down on a bench.

"No, that's the thing." She said frowning. "I didn't feel sick until, oh!" she gasped in realization. "Popcorn!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think you should eat popcorn right now… maybe crackers?" I suggested. "No! I bought popcorn from the snack stand and I started throwing up ever since I started eating it! What a rip off, I thought that because of the price that it was really good…" she mumbled.

I was suddenly very grateful I didn't get the chance to buy those MNM's or that coke…

"Ladies, are you alright?" We turned around and saw the whole class and all the teachers looking at us.

Angela was blushing so hard you could have mistaken her for me, so I answered instead. "I think she's sick…"

Mr. Varner frowned. "Mr. Banner, what do you think we should do?" he asked. Mr. Banner did not look very happy with the attention he was getting. "Varner, I'm a science high school teacher, not a doctor!" he exclaimed.

"May I?" said a voice.

Everyone, including me, looked further back to see Edward. His expression was smooth but his sister looked annoy. Strange, usually she was the happy one. "My father is a doctor and I learned a few things from him, I'm no professional but I could try." he continued. Mr. Varner looked befuddled and Mr. Banner looked annoyed. "Be my guest." said Mr. Varner gesturing with his hands towards us two.

He walked gracefully towards us. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Would you mind if I borrowed your seat?" he asked formally before discretely winking at me. A light blush fell over my cheeks which I think, even in her sick state, Angela noticed. "Sure." I said, very proud of myself for not stuttering or babbling. I stood up and he took my previous seat to look at Angela.

I started going towards the group but I heard Angela's whisper, "Can you stay?" I gave her a questioning glance. She tilted her heads towards Edward. I nodded and stood beside her. I guess not everyone felt as comfortable as I did with him. Though I had to admit, he could be rather intimidating. I don't think Edward was supposed to hear but a slight smile rested on his lips.

He put a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature and he frowned. I wasn't lying when I said she was burning up. Angela jumped a little in surprise; his hands _were _very cold, perhaps because he spend a lot of time at his father's hospital? They usually put the AC all the time there, something about killing bacteria with the cold…

I was surprised at the sudden jealousy I felt when Edward touched Angela. I liked Angela, she was the closest thing I had to a real friend here and she was a very sweet girl. And I was usually a very calm person; I guess love really does make you irrational. Wait, love?! I mean, there is no denying that I am attracted to him, perhaps even have a crush on him, but love? I barely knew him! I frowned a little at myself and looked down on the floor.

Angela was explaining to Edward about the popcorn. "Bella?" I looked up. "Would you mind asking the snack stand man to let us get a sample of his popcorn?" he asked me. "Uh, sure." As I walked to the snack stand I thought that only he could find a way to make asking for popcorn sound like a poem written by a famous writer.

I looked around and saw the whole class outside watching through the glass window what was happening. Only Mr. Varner and Mr. Banner remained inside watching us. The other two teachers were Coach Clapp and the social studies teacher looking after (well, it looked more like just standing next to) the others. I believe it was Coach Clapp that had the Advils…

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the man taking care of the snack stand. He looked like he could use a good zit cream. He looked down at me, much lower than was necessary and didn't look up at my face until I cleared my throat. Was he checking me out?! What _was _with the guys from Forks! I could name three girls at the top of my head in our class that was prettier than me!

"Uh, could I have a sample of your popcorn?" I asked, I was in a hurry now. This guy was freaking me out.

He smiled at me and said, "Sorry gorgeous, you're going to have to pay full price. I can probably find a way to give you a discount though…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at me. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Weren't the teachers seeing this! Shouldn't they do something about it?

I felt a cool arm around my waist and I jumped slightly. "Is there a problem sweetheart?" asked Edward in a soft voice.

If this were a cartoon my jaw would have fallen to the floor. He raised his free hand to close my mouth by putting a cold finger to my chin. "Um…" I stuttered.

"Are you her boyfriend?" sneered the unnamed snack stand guy. "Yes actually, and I would appreciate it if we could have some of your popcorn. My girlfriend's friend is feeling rather sick and we think it's from your popcorn." My heart stopped slightly by the way he said girlfriend.

He nudged me a little with his shoulder. I put my arm around his waist. I was surprised at how natural it felt to have it there. "Yes, we would _really _appreciate it if we could see if that's what caused it." I said and tilted my head slightly, like Edward did when he dazzled me. I felt ridiculous doing it but it seemed to work because his mouth dropped open.

Was it just me or did Edward's arm tighten around me? "You know, we could _sue _if we have to. All we need is your cooperation. What's one little popcorn compared to loosing this whole stadium from the money you can lose in court?" said Edward, his calm voice had an underlying threat to it.

"All right, all right!" he said rudely. He handed the popcorn to Edward. "Here you go…" he grumbled. "Thank-you." said Edward with a dazzling smile.

We turned around until he called out, "Wait! You, the girl, come here one second!" We both turned around. I was confused, but Edward looked angry. "You go give the popcorn to Angela and I'll see what he wants." I whispered to him. He nodded but his expression didn't change much. I felt like a part of me was taken away when he removed his arm from my waist.

I looked back at him, but he didn't. I sighed and went towards the anonymous popcorn guy. "Yes?" I asked annoyed. He didn't seem to understand my tone of voice as he handed me a slip of paper. Confused I took it and was about to turn around until he grabbed my wrist. It was much different then when Edward touched me, I felt dirty and freaked out at _this _touch.

"Give me a call, once you dump this loser, okay?" He said winking at me. I gaped a little but quickly tugged my arm out of his grip. I shuddered while heading towards Edward and Angela.

How did the teachers not see this I wondered? I looked back. Oh. Mr. Varner and Mr. Banner had joined the others outside and Coach Clapp looked like he was handing out portions from his collection of Advil to all of the teachers. The other students were chatting, not paying attention to what was happening inside. Except for Mike. Jess was trying to get his attention but Mike was too busy glaring at Edward. I turned around since I had reached the bench.

"Well?" I asked. Angela was holding the popcorn and looked revolted at it. Edward turned to me and said, "It is the popcorn. It looks like they used leftovers from yesterday's batch of popcorn. The best thing to do would be for her to go home and rest." His voice was cold all of a sudden which surprised me, but I nodded.

"Do you think you can stand?" I asked Angela. "I can try…" she said. Bad idea. Her knees buckled the moment she stood. I reached towards her but Edward was faster. He got an arm around her waist and the green monster called jealousy crept back to me again. "I got her." He said, his breathing even, though he was half dragging 100 pounds on his left side.

I nodded and opened the door for them. Everyone gasped a little and questions similar to "are you okay" were bombarded at Angela. Edward explained the situation to the teachers. They nodded and I was surprised when Edward came to stand next to me.

"All right everybody, this won't change our plans much. You will simply go eat at the Inn as planned and I will stay with Angela until her mother comes. The bus will come back to the stadium to get me. By then Angela's mom should be here and I will join you soon." explained Mr. Varner.

The students seemed fine by that plan but the teachers looked a little worried. Mr. Varner was usually their leader in such occasions as field trips. I chuckled quietly and Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I simply smiled at him.

I remembered the piece of paper in my hand and read it. It was a phone number and a message from freaky popcorn guy that said "Hey gorgeous, call me and we can hook up". Disgusted I ripped the paper in half and put it in the garbage that was a few feet away from me. Everyone was climbing into the bus and Edward looked a little smug when I looked at him.

I didn't realize until I was in the bus what Angela gone meant.

It meant that I would be alone with Jess, Mike, and possibly Tyler and Eric. Dear God, what did I do to deserve this?


	5. Chapter 5

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- Over ten reviews total now! Whoa! Thanks guys! Here are my wonderful reviewers from yesterday: "your royal highness", "sammysgurl", "nicole317", and "edwardsgirl77". I'm trying to update as soon as I can! Keep your reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer- Needless to say, I am not Stephenie Meyer thus I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

I sighed before entering the bus, or hell, either way worked. Ever heard the saying, "You don't know what you have until you lose it?" In this case it was an ally I actually liked called Angela.

I had barely reached the door before someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a seat next to them. "Whoa!" I cried out. I looked at whoever was seated next to me and barely muffled a groan. Mike.

"Hey Mike. Did you want me to seat next to you?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well, yeah." He said confusion full on his face. Oh, my God. It's official. Sarcasm does not exist in Forks. I rolled my eyes discretely. I looked at him; he was sliding down in his seat, as if he was trying to hide from someone. I looked behind him, confused. Oh. Jessica.

I stood up to change seats. I wanted some sort of friend that wasn't a guy that had a weird crush on me. The only one at that moment would be Jessica and she probably will not want to be my friend much longer if I sat next to her crush. Of course, me and my bad luck didn't mix together and the teachers chose that exact moment to enter the bus and for the bus driver to start driving.

"Ms. Swan, please have a seat." said Mr. Banner. I blushed before sliding down my seat. There went my chances of hiding from Jess the fact that I was sitting next to Mike. I looked behind without hope, maybe she wasn't paying attention? Nope. She noticed. She was glaring full force at me and Mike. I groaned a little before facing forward. I couldn't even look at the window since Mike had the window seat.

How far was the Inn? Most likely 15 minutes, 20 tops. I could deal with that. Several times Mike tried to start a conversation but after 5 minutes of non-response from me he stopped talking and just stared out at the window glumly. Maybe there _was _hope in him after all. I spent the rest of the time thinking about a certain Greek god with bronze hair. It was crazy to think that he could affect me so much, even my own, private thoughts!

The bus finally came to a stop and I barely stopped myself from standing up and running out of the bus. Instead I looked out to the window to see what the Inn looked like. It actually was decent. It was a cute, quaint little Inn with flowers under the windows, a restaurant, and a couple of hotel rooms.

Excited conversations started as everyone stood up and got their jackets ready. No matter where you went in Washington, it was practically impossible to escape the gloomy rain.

"Okay, everyone, here is the deal" started Mr. Banner. Silent fell as everyone turned and listened to him. He looked self-conscious and stared down at himself as if expecting he was missing an important article of clothing or a stain was on his shirt. "Why the silence?" he asked.

Awkward silence. "… To listen to the plan?" said Jessica since no one was going to answer. "Oh, right." He said befuddled to the fact we were paying attention to him. I tried to hold in my laugh but a quiet giggle fell out. No one seemed to notice but I blushed nonetheless.

"Well, it is now noon and we will eat until around 1 and by then when Mr. Varner will be back. He will then tell us the activities that he has planned for us," several groans were let out from the students at the word 'activities', "and then we will be back on the bus on our way back to school."

One hour of social activity. Let's see, I could probably spend half that time, 40 minutes if I'm lucky, eating and pretending to listen which would leave 20 minutes of silence. That would be cutting it close… I guess the first thing I should do is try to make amends with Jess. I sighed internally. Everyone went out the bus and started chatting again. Mike followed me out glumly.

I waited at the door for Jess. The moment she went out I linked my arm through hers so she couldn't ignore me. "What do you think we're having for lunch?" I said, trying to get her to start talking. She rudely tugged her arm out of my grip. "Food." she answered. What do you know, there is such thing as sarcasm in Forks. Well, technically Seattle…

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked, faking innocence. "Are you mad at me?" I continued, making my voice a little higher to add fake surprise. She sighed and turned to me. "Just answer this for me Bella." I nodded my head obediently with fake confusion. "Honestly, do you like Mike? I mean, as a boyfriend?"

"What? Me and Mike? Oh, no, Jess, we're just buddies! That's all!" I said in a little more high pitch voice again to fake surprise and shock at the question. At least the first part was true, there was NO way I could like Mike as a boyfriend.

"Oh." she said before frowning. We walked in silence for a while. "I hear their specialty is chocolate cake. They will probably serve that for desert…" I internally pumped my fist in victory. "Really?" I encouraged which followed by a minute-by-minute description of what she heard about the chocolate cake. What it looked like, if it really was good…. I think I could now easily write a whole report based only on what she told me. She required little interaction from me, encouraged by my nodding and few words of fake interest.

Someone opened the door for us. I looked up to nod my head in politeness, but my 'thanks' was stuck in my throat. It was Edward, his face smooth and reserved again. After he took in my expression he smiled politely, but his eyes were full of amusement and mockery. Jess pulled on my arm to continue our 'conversation' and I blushed slightly and looked down.

One of the hotel workers opened a door inside that led to a HUGE dining table. If this was Phoenix though, five of these tables would have never fit our whole class.

Jess led me to a seat and continued a conversation I wasn't following. The Inn from the inside was very homey; it reminded me of Lorelai's Inn in Gilmore Girls. The reminder of Lorelai and her daughter Rory reminded me of my mom and how we would joke about how this could be a reality show of our lives. The memory felt like I was stabbed in the heart a little. I missed Phoenix. A few seats away in front of me were Edward and his sister. He looked at my face and frowned a little.

Did I have something in my teeth? I ran my tongue through my mouth. Nope. I looked towards Jessica again. She somehow got to the topic of the new romantic comedy movie that was out. I nodded when necessary. At least I wouldn't have to talk and at the same time I wouldn't look too much of a fool.

Lately I had really been missing my mom. My mom often voiced in her emails hints that I could come home "whenever I liked". I was starting to consider it, but then I looked up into Edward's face, a few feet away from me. I looked into his eyes and suddenly forgot why in the world I even considered leaving Forks.

"Bella? What are you looking at?" asked Jess.

I looked away from Edward, who suddenly looked up at me when he heard Jessica.

"Nothing. Sorry you were saying?" I took one more glance at him before facing back to Jessica. His expression wasn't angry towards me anymore, which I was grateful for. But he looked extremely frustrated, as if he was looking at a math problem he just couldn't solve. His eyes also looked, well, sad.

I wasn't paying attention to his sister, Alice. I wondered why she smiled at me back when Edward would glare at me all the time. _Whoa Bella, don't get your hopes. He just started being nice to you. He could easily change his mind,_ I thought to myself.

I sighed one more time. All I wanted to do right now was get this day over with, go home, and mope.

Of course, my bad luck once again did not agree with me. Sigh.

**Slight cliffy. Sorry guys if it's not as long or my best, but I have lots of great Bella/Edward interaction ideas and I had to get this chapter done. It would have been too weird I think for Bella to change moods so quickly, but I think this chapter was necessary so you can call this is her "moping" chapter. Tomorrow's will be good, promise! I don't think I will be able to post it until the evening though, I didn't get a chance to start the outline yet and I have lots to do tomorrow. Please review! Your reviews really encourage me and help me continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- Whoa guys! Almost 20 reviews! This is amazing! Thank-you so much for your reviews! Keep it up! I find it awesome that you guys are starting to tell me which parts you especially liked so I can put similar ones in future chapters and stuff like that! I actually got this chapter posted before the evening too, aren't you proud of me? (LOL) You guys rock! Thanks to my Chapter 5 reviewers: "bookworm1992", "gracefullyme1025 ", "Bronzehairedfreak1901" "your royal highness", and "devinerose".**

**To answer "Bronzehairedfreak1901"'s question about whether or not Edward and Bella will be dating in this story: I originally wanted to make this a story that could fit in Twilight. I definitely wanted my last chapter though, once the field trip was over, to be a skip to Edward and Bella in the summer between Twilight and New Moon with them looking back to this field trip. But maybe, if other people say they want to, I can change the ending and have them start dating in this story. Please review as fast as possible and tell me which one you prefer so I know in which direction I want this story to go in future chapters…. That would be great if I can know before I start chapter 7…**

**Other Notes- To "your royal highness", I hope your request is satisfied in this chapter. And a note to "devinerose": I did that too during **_**my **_**exam week (LOL), shh, don't tell my teachers!**

**Disclaimer- I was not born in Phoenix (Well, actually Stephenie wasn't born in Phoenix but she lived most of her life there…) nor in America for that matter, thus I cannot be Stephenie Meyer meaning I do not own the wonderful series of books known as "The Twilight Saga".**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note…**

**Chapter 6**

**To start out the chapter with some comedy, this will start out from Mr. Banner's point of view. Don't worry, I will get right to Bella's point of view soon afterwards!**

Field trips. Ug. We could have gone to a nice science museum or stay warm in our classrooms; instead the principal thought we should "shake things up" and have a field trip…to a basketball game. If I wanted to see basketball I would have gone home and turned on the TV. At least we were getting free food, I thought looking at my spaghetti.

I looked around at the table. It was sad to think that this lazy generation was one day going to be taking over this world. One of them will most likely invent a useless, expensive machine to breath for them since they would be so lazy.

I looked over at Edward and Alice Cullen. Ah, if every student was a Cullen… Not only are they no trouble, they drive Varner crazy. He is convinced that they found some way to cheat on every test. Right. Very logical.

Alice was calmly looking at her spaghetti. What in the world did she find interesting about it? In fact, did the Cullens _ever _eat? Hum.

I looked over at the other Cullen. He was the strangest of them all to me. He was always with a member of his family, yet somehow, he always seemed alone. Such a dark character too, never smiles. And what a strange attitude he had over the new student, Bella Swan… Speaking of the new girl, he was looking intently at her. As if she were a puzzle he couldn't solve. She was eating, while Stanley was talking to her. She didn't seem to be listening though. It looked like she was discretely taking glances at Edward… Gee, I don't think I've ever thought so long and intently about a group of students.

_Ring, Ring_

In surprise I jumped up stained my shirt with the spaghetti sauce. Sigh. It was a new one too. I looked at my cell phone. It wasn't a number I recognized. I left the table to answer it in the hallway.

"Hello?"

"BANNER! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE! A DISASTER!" the voice was so loud I dropped the phone and could still hear what was being said. I would recognize that revolting voice anywhere. Sigh. Varner. I picked the phone back up, relently.

"Varner! Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong?!"

Calmer, he answered me. "The bus ran out of gas! He (I assume the bus driver) was supposed to fill it back up while the students were at the Inn! Apparently he never had enough for three trips and he says, and I quote, "I was only paid for _two _trips!" Now the idiot got us stuck on a highway, _and _he got not one, but _two _flat tires!"

Hum, this could mean a couple of hours without him, I thought with a sinful smile.

"Is Weber okay?" I asked in a taunting voice.

"Oh, yeah! She's probably at home skipping around while I'm stuck here!"

That was a bit much. The Weber girl was actually a nice student. A bit too goody-goody, but still.

"When will you be back with the bus?" I asked.

"That's the point! I'm going to be stuck here ALL afternoon, and ALL night!!"

Panic started overtaking me. I just remembered. As much as we all hated Varner and his "traditional" ways, we teachers couldn't survive without him! Those students were wild animals! Only the Cullens, Swan, and Weber were tamed! How would we survive?!

"So, what do we do? Do we call their parents and send them back home?" I asked.

That was a nice picture. Having the afternoon off….

"No, I took care of that already. I called all the parents since I had nothing better to do, and they all agreed with me. The students should all stay at the Inn overnight. Like a slumber party, as they said."

I nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Varner, wanted to make this a SLUMBER PARTY! Had he finally gone mad!?

"But," I started to protest.

"It's Friday Banner. The weekend is tomorrow and the bus will be back on track by morning. I discussed it with the Inn already. All their rooms are full but they have plenty of bathrooms for both girls and boys. They have plenty of extra covers and pillows. The living room will go to the girls and the dining room to the boys. They are only about thirty students in the sophomore. It shouldn't be a problem, and you and Clapp can watch over the boys and Krumps (the social studies teacher) can look over the girls."

He told this calmly, and as if I was a child. Or retarded…

"But…what about the activities?!" I said, starting to freak out.

"Relax. You'll come up with something. Besides, they're teenagers. They'll figure something out. HEY YOU! THAT'S MY WATER BOTTLE!" and then he hung up.

Panic came over me and I started hyperventilating.

Okay, calm down. They were all nearly adults; this should go okay, right? Ha. Stupid question.

Okay, Banner calm down. Think like Varner, think like Varner, what would _he _do? Probably something boring and horrible, to the point it would make students cry….

I took a deep breath and listened, as if expecting Varner to suddenly and magically come by and tell me what to do. All I heard though was boring, classical music. Probably Mozart or something.

It felt like I heard the click of the light bulb turning on in my brain.

I knew EXACTLY what to do….

**Back to Bella's Point of View**

After a boring lunch, we were all grouped in the living room for our "activities". What we ate for lunch, I would not be able to tell you. Why did Cullen suddenly affect my every decision?! And why did I keep glancing at him secretly? And why did I feel utterly miserable every time I was away from him?

This is unhealthy, I thought while looking at him from a couch. Everyone had either brought a seat with them from the dining room, sat on the floor, or on a couch. No one sat on my couch, but Jessica was on the floor close to me still babbling. Only Edward didn't take a seat. He was leaning against a wall looking pensive, absently twirling a decorative little wooden figurine he took from a nearby coffee table. His sister was on the floor leaning against the same wall.

She saw me looking at her and waved with a bright smile. Confused, I gave her a shy smile and a little wave too. She smiled even more. She reminded me of a child in one of those games where they wave at you and you wave back and they smile.

I smiled a little at the thought. I wondered why she smiled so much at me lately. It was as if she was expecting something from me in a way, as if she was waiting for me to stand up and sit next to her.

She was the opposite of Edward in a way. Not because she was a girl or so much shorter than him, but because of her personality. She always smiled and most of the time he glared or was expressionless. Yet somehow, they seemed very close. Not like girlfriend/boyfriend close, but like siblings or best friends, twins in a way. Like the pair of twins in the movies who were never apart and always had secret plans they shared or made together… Okay, now I was just being silly. Sigh. I must be really bored.

"Okay, everyone listened up!" called Mr. Banner. A lot of people sighed but silence came eventually. "Ah, I love this sound. Silence." said our weird science teacher. Some people raised their eyebrows and a couple of giggles were heard.

He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Anyways, I'm afraid the bus had a little accident and Mr. Varner won't be able to join us." All the guys (except for Edward) stood up and cheered loudly, especially Tyler. Mr. Banner cleared his throat again, a sign asking for silence. They all sat down but not before Tyler winked at me. I shivered and looked away quickly.

"I'm afraid the bus will not be ready until tomorrow morning. Do not fret though, we talked with all of you parents and the hotel and you will all stay here overnight! Like a," his words were interrupted by a crack sound and the excited and confused whispers from everyone. I looked around to figure out where the sound came from. I saw Edward, with the figurine broken in half. His expression looked like he had just seen something horrifying, like a murder. He turned his eyes towards me and his expression turned into panic. Then anger flashed in his eyes, I could feel my shocked expression. His eyes turned pitched black. My hands started shaking.

Alice tugged down on his jacket and he sat down next to her, his face in panic once more. She whispered something to him and he looked calmer. He was back to his former, expressionless self. My hands stopped shaking but I felt cold.

"Bella? Hey, are you okay? Don't worry! This is going to be fun! Can you imagine it? Staying overnight with the whole class in a hotel! Maybe Mike and the other guys will sneak in and we could talk all night, wouldn't that be romantic? Oh, and we could get something from the kitchen…" Jessica started babbling again. I took a deep breath and I felt my face once again go back to its normal shade of white.

"Everyone! Listen up!" the chatting turned down to a volume of whispering. "We, well, Mr. Varner, came up with a list of activities which he told us over the phone," I heard a quiet chuckle of disbelief and amusement. It sounded like Edward's…

"And we will start out with something that involves music!" Cheers started to form, followed by confused stares, including mine. Why in the world would Mr. Varner plan something fun? Especially with music….he probably planned for us to write a symphony or something.

"Ballroom dancing!" declared Mr. Banner opening his arms as if expecting cheers. He met silence. I felt panic on my face. I could barely stand on my own two feet, and they wanted me to _dance! _And not just normal dancing where you could just walk around moving your arms and pass for dancing, no, this was _ballroom dancing!_

Everyone started groaning, the guys backing away from the girls while the girls pretended to be horrified while inside they were excited. Except for me that is….

I felt the presence of another person on _my_ couch, and it did not feel like Jess. A hand came on my knee. "Hey Bells," I winced at the casual use of my name, "'Wanna dance with me?" It was Tyler. He wriggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I was already shaking my head no but another person sat on my other side. "Hey Bella, will you be my partner?" I turned around and barely muffled a groan. Mike. "Hey Isabella, will you dance with me?" came a voice at my ear from behind the couch. I jumped a little. It was Eric. This is official hell.

"Everyone, if you are going to be so uncooperative then here is the deal! All we need is your participation! You don't need to be good at it!" said Mr. Banner. No one moved but I felt claustrophobia overcome because of all the guys surrounding me like children would over a poor puppy. Great. Now I'm comparing myself to a dog.

"All right, new deal! Dance with you science partner, this is for a grade! I don't care if your partner is another girl or boy or a person of the opposite gender, get with your partner and dance!"

He sounded so serious for once, that everyone scrambled to their partners, except for my annoying fan club. He put on some classical music.

Edward walked towards me, graceful as ever, and held out his hand for me. "Dance with me." It was an order, not a request. I took his cold hand and stood up. "Bless you!" I whispered to him. He chuckled quietly. A strange sense of relief went through my body as my hand lightly held his. I felt…safe; and happy simply by the fact that he wasn't glaring at me.

We went to the center of the room where everyone was awkwardly dancing. He lightly placed a hand on my back. A jolt of electricity went through me. I felt very warm despise his icy hands. Panic formed again. "Edward," A thrill went through me merely saying his name, "I have to warn you, I cannot dance! At all!" He chuckled quietly. He leaned into my ear and my heart started hammering more than was healthy.

"Don't worry. _I _can." And he grabbed my other hand to put it on his shoulder. He leaned back again, his lips twitching in amusement. Then we started moving.

I was surprised at how effortless it felt, I simply moved with him, trusting him, following him. I looked into his eyes and him into mine. I was vaguely aware of the presence of our other classmates, but I found myself not caring. My hand felt small in his strong grip and after a moment of simple gliding, he twirled me around. I laughed quietly and he smiled at me.

"I feel like a kid again." I confessed to him.

"You certainly don't look like one." He said teasing me as blood filled my cheeks. His face turned a little more reserved at my blush, but he seemed to relax when my face turned back to its natural color. A new song came on and I immediately recognized it.

I couldn't help it. I smiled and whispered to myself, "Clair de Lune".

"You know Debussy?" He asked his face full of surprise and curiosity. How in the world did he hear me? "My mom puts on a lot of classical music in the house. I only remember my favorites."

His face was pensive for a while again. He slyly brought me closer, and I could feel his cold breath in my hair. He looked down towards me and his breath caressed my cheek. "It's one of my favorites too." He whispered.

My breath got caught in my throat and it took all of my self control not to tilt my head up and touch his lips.

The quiet song was suddenly interrupted by a loud, obnoxious, metal rock song. Someone had turned on the radio. Both of us jumped up in surprise. The music was WAY too loud. He grabbed my shoulders when I was about to fall down. I blushed my popular "Bella Blush" which consisted of five different shades of red. Suddenly it looked like he wasn't breathing. His eyes became pitch black again. The feeling of safety was suddenly gone, and I surprisingly found myself afraid. Yet, at the same time, I never wanted him to let go.

His eyes seemed to be staring intently at my neck. My breath started to go uneven and I started hyperventilating a little. His head snapped up suddenly as if someone had called him. "Thank you for the dance." He whispered in my ear before leaving my side.

I turned around and saw him walking towards his sister. His walked looked a little faster than a normal person's should be somehow.

I felt suddenly cold without his presence. I shivered a little.

Mr. Banner turned down the radio/rock music to a more respectable level. "I don't see _how _people can listen to this classical junk! Just party kids! Rock on! And leave us adults alone!" He pumped his fist up in the air and everyone cheered; a couple of guys even knocked fists with him while laughing.

I couldn't help it. I had to smile a little.

I looked towards the Cullens. Alice was looking at Mr. Banner with amusement while Edward was looking down at the floor. Yet, Edward looked like he was smiling, too.

**Again, please review and let me know before tomorrow when I start chapter 7 so I know whether or not you want Edward and Bella to start dating in this story or if you want me to go with my original plan…both ways sound fine by me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Trip to Remember**

**Author's Note- I don't have much to say except thanks to all of you who reviewed yesterday! This is amazing, more than I expected! Over 20 reviews! 25 in fact! Also, I had some MAJOR writer's block on this one. It's one of the worst things in the world for a writer! I hope you like it though. I think it actually turned out pretty good. Also, please make sure you read my Author's Note. It says something important and my decision/the results of the voting.**

**Note to BB' girls- You're right about the grammar thing. Every time I re-read it I find a mistake, it's really annoying that I can't edit from my profile. Thanks for the suggestion about a Beta Reader, when I'll come back I may have to try and get one…**

**Disclaimer- Copyright goes to the creator of this saga, the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the afternoon was surprisingly fun. Mostly. I was asked by some guys if I wanted to dance with them (coughcough, Mike, Tyler, and Eric….), but after refusing to them a couple of times (Does Eric _ever _give up?!) they got the idea that I was not going to get up from my couch and embarrass myself by _trying _(keyword) to dance.

It was fun though because it was very entertaining. After a while Mr. Banner started dancing with the students, even with the obnoxious pop songs. At one point there was Hannah Montana and he started _singing_! "Nobody's Perfect" of all songs! There the teachers smelled his breath to make sure he wasn't drunk or on drugs or something…. I think I almost died of laughter at that point. The worst part was that he was actually _good_!

It was also quite funny when Mike accidentally dropped his drink on Lauren. I'm sorry, but that shade of purple on her face was just priceless. Not as priceless though as when she yelled at Mike. I was actually thinking of hugging her for that…

I smiled thinking back on those moments.

"What are you thinking about?" I surprisingly was not startled by the voice. What was strange though was how natural and familiar it felt to hear him speak to me.

"Mr. Banner's singing." I replied honestly. He laughed a little. I still was not tired of that sound. It was like music rather than a simple human reaction. A part of me didn't believe Edward was human. He was just too perfect for that.

"Yes, that was quite a moment to remember." He said.

"The worst part was that he was actually pretty good!" I told him smiling. He laughed again. We looked at each other for a moment before he looked away and I looked down, blushing a little.

"I didn't see you dancing." he stated. I didn't really know what to say so I just shrugged.

"You seemed to have enough suitors so that couldn't have been the problem…" he said, chuckling a little while I scowled. A little bit of anger seemed to be in his eyes at that line, or was it… jealousy? No, that couldn't be it. I rejected the idea immediately. Why would a Greek god be interested in a plain Jane?

"Haven't you noticed by now that I'm so klutzy I'm practically handicapped?" I told him a bit annoyed.

He smiled angelically before saying, "Actually I have. But I think it's simply part of your charm."

I blushed a little before saying disbelieving, "What charm?"

He smiled a little wider. "I think you know what I mean." I looked at him confused and puzzled. He laughed quietly a little. He suddenly looked at someone over my head. His expression turned smooth but his eyes looked annoyed. I turned around to see who he was looking at. I groaned a little. Tyler.

He raised his perfects eyebrows, a sign of confusion. "Hey Bella, what's up?" asked Tyler, taking the seat on the couch next to me, a little too close than is necessary in my opinion. I gave Edward a hopeless look as an answer. He laughed a little under his breath.

Tyler looked up at the sound and saw Edward. "Cullen." He said as a sign of greeting. Edward nodded his head at him in politeness. I wasn't sure what to do but Edward decided that for me. "I'll see you later Bella." He said before standing up and walking away, but not before delicately putting a stray hair back into place behind my ear. I smiled at him shyly and he smiled back, looking a little smugly at Tyler. That made me blush.

I tried to move a little to the side to put some space between Tyler and I, but that only made him move closer. I felt extremely uncomfortable, especially since we were alone. Almost everyone was in the bathrooms changing in the borrowed hotel pajamas given by the staff. I had stayed here in the living room since I knew it would be too crowded for me to change for a while anyways.

I started to stand but Tyler grabbed my wrist. An irrational want for Edward's strong hand around mine went through me. "Come on, Bells, sit with me. Just for a little while." I winced when he again casually used my named. If he said it again I might have to ask Charlie to simply call me Bella.

A little voice in my head was screaming "danger, danger, not good, not good!". I agreed with it but his grip was too tight around mine, and I didn't want to test his temper. I relently sat back down again. He let go and immediately started kissing and nuzzling my neck. My reflexes started to get the best of me and I pushed his head away. I stood up immediately and backed 10 ft away from him. "What the hell are you doing!?" I said, my voice rising a little louder than usual. He smiled at me and started standing up. I saw the front door behind the couch that let outside and I immediately started running towards it.

Tyler was too quick though and he grabbed me around the waist and put his hand around my mouth to keep me from screaming. I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. Tyler yelped in pain but was able to keep his scream down. He let go of me and I took the chance and ran again, but being my klutzy self I tripped against the rug. But before I could fall to the floor, two cool hands grabbed my waist and stopped my face just in time from meeting the floor.

This grip was much different from Tyler's though, it felt familiar and comforting. I heard Tyler curse before hearing his footsteps running out of the room.

"Bella?" I heard Edward, his voice sounded worried and a little angry too. But the anger didn't seem to be directed towards me. I couldn't feel my legs and couldn't stand up. Edward seemed to register that, because he stood me upright and put his hands on my shoulders comfortably.

I felt numb and dirty and disgusted. Safe, too, now that I was with my savior. "Bella?" Edward called my name again, shaking my shoulders a little. I didn't respond. I raised my fingers to my lips and saw the blood. I was shocked a little before I remembered that I had bitten him. That must have been what made me woozy, the blood.

Edward took away his right hand from my shoulder to cup my face. "Bella, please, talk to me! Did he hurt you?" He asked, his words sounded panicked. I never head Edward sound panic before.

I don't know what overtook me. Maybe it was the stressed from today. No, it was the stress from this whole year, from ever since I moved here. It felt like it was tumbling down on top of me. I couldn't control myself then.

I buried my face in his chest, threw my arms around his neck, and started sobbing. Edward tensed in shock and I was scared that he was going to push me away. Instead, after a few seconds, he put one of his arms around my waist and his other hand caressed my head in comfort.

"Sh, Bella, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." He continued murmuring softly and my sobs quieted a little but the tears kept running. He kept his arm around my waist but moved the other behind my knees before lifting me.

I kept my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck, my tears ruining his shirt. It seemed effortless for him to carry me, even though I must weigh at least a 100 pounds. I don't know how he did it but he managed to open the door and carry me outside. I was confused and I saw the little park about a block away from the Inn.

The sobs had stopped completely and I lay quiet in his arms, the tears still running. I was still confused when we arrived there, but I trusted him. The park was empty and he carried me to a bench. He sat on the bench with me on his lap. His arms went around me and we sat quietly for a while, listening to my breathing becoming even again.

After a few minutes I said, "I'm sorry." I don't know what my faced looked like but it probably wasn't very pretty. I felt ashamed. I ran my tongue over my teeth, trying to take Tyler's blood off of them. It disgusted me to think his blood would be inside me. It was off now. One of my hands went to my lips trying to take rub the blood off there but Edward stopped me and grabbed my hand. He looked at my hand for a while before he asked quietly, "What happened?"

I knew he meant what happened with Tyler, but my mouth didn't seem to register that. I started talking, more than I've ever talked before. I told him about Renee and Phil, how she was unhappy without him. Then I moved on to when I sent myself here and all the other non-important details of my life from ever since I came here. Yet, he just sat there quiet looking in my eyes, nodding to show he was paying attention, listening. It surprised me at how interested and curious he looked in what I had to say. Not as surprised as how honest I was with him. I even told him at how confused I felt when he used to glare at me and Alice's smiles towards me. I eventually reached the part about Tyler.

I tried to say that part quickly because his face looked twisted in fury. He almost looked like, oh, I don't know, a vampire perhaps?

I finished my rambling finally. At first he didn't say anything, just processing what I told him. Then he held me tighter in his arms and buried his face in my hair. "I am so, deeply sorry, Bella".

Really, that was all I needed all along. An acknowledgment. A little respect and pity for what I did. I couldn't keep it all in and try to smile all the time. It felt good to let it out once in a while; especially with someone I trusted. It was strange at how much trust I felt towards Edward, even though I barely knew him, it felt like I had known him my whole life.

"Thank-you, for everything." I told gratefully,

"Anytime." He responded.

Rain started to fall and I shivered a little. "Is it alright if we go back in?" he asked cautionally.

"Yeah, it's getting a little cold." He chuckled darkly. I guess it was just an inside joke I couldn't understand.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm fine." I stoop up slowly, and was proud to say I didn't fall. He stood up too and held out one of his hands towards me.

It took me a few seconds to realize it was a question. I answered it by taking his hand and entwining my fingers in his. He smiled shyly at me and I smiled back. The rain really started to fall now, and for once, I didn't mind.

**Author's Note- What do you think? Was it too much? Or okay? Please review! I'll try my best to post one more chapter tomorrow, the day before I leave! Please continue reviewing so when I come back I know you haven't forgotten me! Don't worry, Tyler WILL pay (Insert Evil Laugh or Edward's Dark Chuckle, either way will work) By the way, I will delete the author's note once I come back…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I'm back! I'll make this quick and simple by saying France was good, Italy is WAY too hot and has too many mosquitoes (their pizzas and ice creams are excellent though!) and that it's good to be back. As promised I brought a notebook there. I thought I could survive a month without a laptop. I was sad to find that I couldn't. I wanted to cry when I saw a man with his computer in a restaurant after my first week in Europe. I was that pathetic; my brother looked at me like I was crazy. (Which, perhaps, I am) First thing I did when I came back home was hugging my laptop. I don't know about you guys but I think today's generation is quite dependent on these things. Anyways, about the story (more specifically, my writing)! I never did any outlines on my previous chapters, just kind of wrote random ideas and words when I was inspired and then simply wrote, and I want to start taking more time on my chapters, to make them better and longer. I actually outlined this one while in Europe and wrote it when I came back. I think my writing has improved through this method, or maybe I'm just kidding myself and it's actually worse or there's no difference… (PLEASE review and tell me! I never know if people like what I like…) I also outlined a fluffy one-shot I am currently writing. So my writing may take a bit longer, but I'm trying to improve it. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! (Hint, hint, your reviews encourage me and make me write faster! I'm always scared what I write is stupid even if I think it's getting better…) Lots of fluff coming up. You have been warned. I'm still trying to figure out what Edward will put Tyler through… I'm opened to suggestions. Excuse the WAY too long author's note. Here is the next chapter. (By the way I deleted as promised the other author's note)**

**Disclaimer- "I feel very flattered, but you must be very stupid if you think little old me could have come up with this wonderful characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer."**

I felt shy and vulnerable with my feeble hand in his strong, iron grip. I was also exhausted from all the emotional stress. I looked cautiously at Edward to find him watching me intently. I looked down quickly and blushed furiously.

I felt so embarrassed. The careful mask I had created to hide my pain was completely blown, and of all people, Edward was the one who had to see it. Worse, he had to hear my rambling and see me cry. He just comforted me out of pity. It was so obvious.

I relantly pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms across my chest. I was surprised by the overwhelming pain I felt over this fact. Why did he affect me so?

I knew the truth now. I was such a terrible liar. I couldn't even lie to myself. What was the point of hiding the truth?

I loved him. Me, the weak and pathetic Isabella Swan loved the perfect, beautiful, and brilliant Edward Cullen.

I bit my lip and looked away, for fear the tears would start again if I looked at his flawless face.

I felt his cold hand, though his touch felt more like fire, lightly (hesitantly, perhaps?) touch my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he murmured quietly, in his beautiful velvet voice.

"Nothing." I whispered just as quietly. He surprised me by putting both of his hands on my shoulders and twisting me around so I could face him. I refused to look at his face, knowing I'll simply embarrass myself further by starting to cry or blush or any other stupid human emotion. Unexpectedly, a cool finger touched my chin to tilt my face up so he could look at my expression.

He waited patiently. "I'm…sorry, Edward." He completely let go of me and took a step back. He looked at my face for a second; he looked pained. Was it so terrible to have to look at me? His expression turned into that horrible smooth and expressionless mask again, before he looked away and looked upwards towards the sky. It was still raining as I watched the rain fall down in his hair, turning the water drops into little diamonds. I felt the same water falling down my face like tears on my cheeks, mocking me no doubt.

"For what?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence. As if he didn't know. "For having to see that. Thank you for your pity though. It was very kind of you."

I started walking away and jumped slightly when familiar, cool arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt his cold breath tickle my ear.

"You think I listened to you because I felt pity for you?" How strange, he sounded almost mad. Odd. "Didn't you?" I whispered.

"Of course I did, but" he turned to face me when he felt me stiffen. He shocked me by placing both of his hands on my face. My heart started beating like a hummingbird's.

"It was because I," he took a deep breath, as if he were nervous for some reason. He leaned his face towards mine, so close that I could feel his exquisite breath on my face. I looked into his eyes and only found softness and gentleness in his beautiful topaz eyes. They almost looked like liquid gold.

"Because I care about you, Isabella." His right thumb brushed softly against my cheek, and his left hand pushed back the hair in front of my face to place it behind my ear.

My breath got caught in my throat. Could he, somehow, feel that way towards me too? He waiting patiently again for my answer. I tried not to let myself hope too much as I murmured back, "I care a lot about you too." Of course, this revelation was followed quickly by a blush.

He didn't take any of his hands away, so I softly touched his face with my fingertips. He didn't flinch away, instead he closed his eyes and a small, gentle crooked smile touched his face. He was so beautiful when he smiled. I placed my whole hand on his face, something I've wanted to do for a long time.

His face felt cool, smooth, soft… flawless. My hand burned against his face despite his unnaturally cold skin. My fingertips traced his face slowly, his forehead, his nose… I began tracing his lips and they parted open, his breath making me dizzy. I stepped closer to him and both of my hands held his face.

With his eyes still closed, his hands slid slowly down from my face to my neck, down at my shoulders, until they stopped at my waist. My body shook slightly.

He wrapped both of his arms around my waist and stepped closer to me. My body felt bolder than my mind as I moved my hands from his face and placed my arms around his neck while slowly placing my head against his strong chest.

I was afraid of his reaction, but felt relieved when his hands started rubbing my back. I buried my head in his chest and stepped closer to him, while he buried his face in my hair.

I sighed, completely content. I never remembered in all my life having felt so happy.

The rain had stopped, but a cold wind started to come in. I shivered and Edward stepped away. I felt confused and hurt until I saw he was taking off his coat. He delicately placed it on my shoulders, a true gentleman. It smelled wonderful, no cologne or smell could ever compare to his scent.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I smiled slightly while cuddling against his side. I felt a shock of thrill pass through my body when I felt his lips sweetly kiss the top of my head.

I looked up to his face, happy to see a smile on his, too.

"Let's go in, it's getting cold." He suggested. I took his free hand in mine and his smile widened.

"Let's go." I agreed, smiling. I didn't care where we were going, as long as I was with him. I took a quick glance away from his face to see where we were going, and was surprised to find we were only a few yards away from the Inn. Time passed so quickly and happily with him. I wondered if he had any idea how addicted I was to him. It would be a miracle if he felt one tenth of the way I felt about him towards me. Could that even be possible? All I could do now was move forward, and try not to get myself too hopeful.

We were at the door now and he left his arm around me but took out his hand from my grip to rest it on the doorknob. He twisted the doorknob, and the door slowly opened.

**Slight cliffy. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm trying to keep it 'real' and I hope Bella's self-esteem didn't annoy you or anything… The next chapter will most likely be up between 1-3 days. Depends on how much I write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Honestly, I have no excuse for being so late and I am **_**soooooo **_**sorry! Over fifty reviews total now though, whoa, that's amazing guys! I never expected more than thirty at the beginning of this story! Just to tell you guys, this week I'm trying to finish my summer reading books (for you lucky people who do not have that, they are **_**extremely**_** boring and long books required by the schools to read to torture you during the summer so you can write an essay when you're back to school. And this comes from me, someone who **_**loves **_**to read and read books like Twilight in two days) before Friday, the night before Breaking Dawn comes out. So I'm concentrating all my energy on that, but I do have one or two paragraphs written for the next chapter and wanted to thank "EddieandMe" for inspiring me on what Edward will do Tyler, it's in the next chapter though, not this one. Thanks also to "Sarcasm - It's my thing" for encouraging me to finish this chapter soon, and I apologize. The next chapter probably won't be up until 2 weeks later though, sorry. Warning, this chapter contains a lot of fluff. Enjoy, and as always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed during the time I was gone, The Twilight Saga still belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

When the door opened I held my breath, as panic started to overcome me. What was everyone going to say when they saw me, with tear tracks on my cheeks, with the beautiful Edward Cullen with his arm around my shoulders? Not that it should matter what they think...right? Edward raised an eyebrow looking at me with concern while he politely held the door for me. I blushed and quickly entered. I sighed with relief. Everyone was asleep. Mr. Banner was snoring loudly on one of the chairs in the living room while boys and girls alike were spread on couches and the floors asleep. Huh. I wonder what Varner would say (or rather yell) if he saw this...

"What are you thinking?" whispered Edward, with an edge to it, he sounded frustrated. "I was thinking," I started to say, and then I paused. I felt dizzy. I had made the mistake of looking into his eyes and was instantly lost into them. I cleared my throat embarrassed. "Tell me," whispered Edward. "I was...wondering what Varner would say if he saw this scene." I said. Great. Now even my _thoughts _made me feel stupid. At least I wasn't using sarcasm to myself. He chuckled quietly. "I can guess it would most likely be colorful." He said. I laughed quietly back.

My stomach grumbled in hunger causing me to blush. He smiled sweetly but his eyes held amusement, "Are you hungry?" he asked politely. I nodded, feeling my shyness evaporate slightly. He grabbed my hand without seeming to think about it as we walked (well, _he _walked, I stumbled) through the mass of students towards the kitchen. Right before we made it through the door I tripped over Mike's leg and into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me to steady me as we both held our breaths when Mike's snoring stopped for a moment. Edward literally seemed to have stopped breathing. Something, actually, _many _things made it seem to me at times that Edward was inhuman. His gracefulness, his speed, his intelligence, his inhuman beauty, the 'dazzling'... not to mention the strength. I winced thinking back at our argument after he saved me from Tyler's van. Mike's snoring picked up again and we both sighed and relaxed.

I looked at his face, wondering what could have made him change his opinion about me. I felt my eyebrows crunched together in confusion and concentration. Edward also looked into my face, not angrily, but in a frustrated expression, almost as if he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. "What are you thinking?" he asked again. I smiled teasingly, "You ask that a lot." I commented, "You think too much." He teased back. I laughed quietly. I don't think I remembered having laughed (or cried) this much in Forks before. Or in Phoenix for that matter. I was surprised that it didn't hurt to think about home any more.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, the frustration back into his features. I shyly touched his face and his eyes seemed to soften. He held on to that hand but didn't move his eyes away from mine. I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm trying to figure out what you are." I answered honestly. His eyes seemed to tighten a little, and sadness came into it. "I wish you wouldn't." he said. "Why?" I asked curiously. He laughed darkly. His mood changed so very often. "I always say too much when I'm around you. It's one of my problems." He said. "Don't worry; I don't think I can keep up with all of it." I answered.

He smiled and lightly wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked through the dining room. We were about to go into the kitchen but he stopped me. "Wait here." He ordered before winking at me and giving my shoulders a squeeze. He left much too fast for me to keep up. My questioning went through my thoughts again: how did he walk so fast? So swiftly? I pulled up a chair from the dining table and sat down.

Much quicker than I thought was possible, Edward was back with a tray in his hand with a napkin covering it so I couldn't see its contents. He walked with such grace with the tray in one hand that it made me think of a professional waiter. "Madame." He said politely in a perfect British accent, before bowing slightly and putting the tray on the table. He had a smug smile on his face. Mocking me was he? "I'm afraid I cannot pay you good sir. I left my money in my purse. " I replied back in the best British accent I could muster. Back into his regular accent he replied, "Well, then. I can think of a way." His voice was quiet and as soft as velvet. His smile was teasing, but his eyes were serious. "Will you let me have the pleasure of your company?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I nodded, unable to respond since the cheater was dazzling me.

He lifted me as if I weighed only ten pounds causing me to gasp before he sat in my seat with me on his lap. I cautiously placed my head on his shoulder and he began stroking my hair softly. "Where did you get the food?" I asked curiously. "You're always curious." He noted laughing teasingly. I raised an eyebrow at him, demanding my answer. "I got it from the pantry. The door was opened." He said shrugging. Somehow I doubted that. "I didn't take you for a thief Mr. Cullen." I said jokingly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said his voice serious again.

"Will you tell me about those things?" I whispered. "Maybe." He whispered back. "I don't think I have a choice anymore. I was wrong for once; you're much more perceptive than I thought." I didn't know what to say to that so I just kept quiet. We sat there quiet for a few heartbeats. "Well... aren't you going to look? Or was my crime done for no reason?" he asked, the teasing back again. I laughed and was about to take off the napkin but he beat me to it. The tray revealed a packet of MNM's.

"You remembered!" I gasped, overly enjoyed and having to force myself to keep my voice down. I had told him at the snack stand that I loved MNM's.

"Of course I did." He chuckled before continuing, "Let's just say I have a memory better than the average human."

"Are you implying that _I _don't have a good memory?" I challenged him. "Well, you almost never listen to me." He said smirking. Two can play at this game I thought to myself smiling wryly. "There is a difference between hearing and following 'orders'." I replied.

"Are you _implying_ that you remember everything I say to you?" he said, using my own word to mock me with a smile. He was very confident. He wanted to play? Fine, challenge accepted.

"I remember _everything _you tell me." I corrected. Then I internally scolded myself. No need to show him any more of how much I seemed to be obsessed by him. "All right." He said smiling. I popped an MNM in my mouth showing him I wasn't about to be outdone.

"What was the first thing I asked you when we entered this building back from our... walk?" he asked

I rolled my eyes. That was so easy.

"What are you thinking." I answered automatically. He opened his mouth to ask something else but I interrupted him and said, "Come on, this is too easy. Ask something harder." My voice held a challenge to it and he smirked, his eyes full of amusement and confidence.

"What did I threaten this disgusting ...boy with when he refused to give us a sample of his... non-edible popcorn?" I giggled at his tone of disgust.

"You threatened 'to sue him and loose this whole stadium rather than just a bucket of popcorn'." I said without missing a beat. His face held surprised and I mentally pumped my fist in victory.

"Humph." He muttered thinking of something harder as I popped another MNM in my mouth, waiting patiently. Against my will I let out a huge yawned and I automatically blushed. He chuckled before saying, "Okay, one more then time for sleep. What was the first thing I said to you today?"

That one took more time, but eventually I did remember, it was at the snack stand when he was standing next to me and took me by surprise. Being a gentleman he had apologized for 'frightening me'. I decided to mock him a little and gave my answer in an exaggerated old-English accent "Pardon me".

He looked a bit shocked before looking annoyed. I giggled and ate the last MNM, feeling guilty a little afterwards for not asking if he wanted one...

He lifted me off his lap and took my hand, leading me back into the living room. On the floor I saw his sister sleeping, her eyes closed, yet she didn't seem to be breathing. A hint of an amused smile was on her lips. To my surprise Edward looked at her and scowled. I could have sworn his lips were vibrating, as if he were forming words too quickly for me to hear. I almost tripped over Mike Newton again which seemed to amuse him though.

He took two pillows and two blankets from a closet, where everyone had taken theirs, and looked at me... almost shyly and a little nervous. "Hum... where would you like to sleep?" he asked sheepishly. I shrugged. "I don't really care." I said. Since all the couches and chairs were taken, I suggested the floor and he found an empty spot big enough for two behind a couch, giving us some privacy.

We were both now on our sides on the floor, looking at each other's eyes. At first I was blushing at his intense stare, but eventually the red had left my cheeks. One of my hands was in his and he was rubbing soothing circles in it.

"We should go to sleep." He whispered, his voice a part of the darkness it was so quiet. I nodded, and then I kissed his cheek quickly which seemed to have taken him by surprise. I blushed again before whispering in his ear "Good-night Edward." He caressed my cheek sweetly. His face still contained surprise, but at the same time he seemed pleased which reassured me. He kissed me on the tip of my nose just as quickly making my heart beat faster and the inevitable red painted my cheeks once again. He seemed to have momentarily stopped breathing but his breathing came back slowly as the blood left my face.

"Bella?" he asked. I was very tired but I looked up at his face, showing him I was listening. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked to say the least, but I was so tired and he was dazzling me again that I just assumed it was a dream as I whispered yes. He grinned widely, more than I ever saw before, and he kissed my cheek, my forehead, and the tip of my nose again before whispering "Sweet dreams Bella." He began humming a beautiful melody, it sounded like a lullaby. I wanted to ask him what it was but my lids closed without my permission as I slept in one of the most peaceful slumber I ever had since I came to Forks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooo sorry! You guys have every right to hate me! I know excuses don't count but first I read Breaking Dawn and my writing took a serious low self esteem, Stephenie Meyer is so amazing! Then I had school, and tons of homework, then life, then the Twilight movie (which I thought was AMAZING!), then exams.... So I am soooo sorry, but if it makes you feel any better I think this is the longest chapter I made so far. PLEASE review, and let me know if you like it, for I have no other way to know! By the way, I might have some new stories coming up, my one shots are turning into stories...**

I had one of the strangest and most wonderful dreams I've ever had tonight. We were both in a beautiful meadow, with me in his arms. It most likely wasn't Forks though because the dreary clouds and the rain I had gotten used to were not there. It was...perfect. We were just there cuddling together, living in the moment. I didn't want it to end. Sadly, of course, it was only a dream.

I sighed when I felt the light against my eyelids as they started to flutter open. Strangely enough though, the end of the dream felt very real. I could feel Edward's cool arms around me, along with his smooth fingers caressing my face sweetly. My thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful, velvet soft voice.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" A little bewildered, I opened my eyes and gasped. His flawless face, inches from mine, was frowning, anxious. Automatically, my hand drew out to touch his face, making sure he was real. My fingers were trembling slightly and his eyes closed when they touched his cheek. Smooth, hard, cool...it was all real. My lips raised into a small smile. "Good morning." I whispered. He opened his eyes again and smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me and held my hand to his face with one of his. "It certainly is." he agreed. My mouth fell into a full-grin, my face surprisingly not blushing.

I forced myself to look away from his face to look around. We were in the Inn on the floor, everyone else still asleep. I looked up at the windows, it was harder to tell with the clouds but it seemed to be late in the morning. Maybe even early afternoon. "Do you have the time?" I asked him. Something from his face made me feel like I was missing an inside joke, a dark one at that. He looked at his wrist to check his watch. "Five minutes past eleven" he answered.

Wow. I usually was never much of a sleep-in kind of person, most likely because I didn't go to bed late very often. I slowly sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Ugh." I said groaning. He frowned again. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. "My hair must look like a haystack." It felt all tangled. He smiled amused and slightly mocking, but also sincere. "I like it." I laughed quietly and cautiously stood up. He did too and put his hands on my shoulders when I wobbled slightly. It felt both strange and familiar when he touched me. I was used to the cautious-no-contact but it also felt natural when he touched me, I wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Looks like we're the first ones up." He commented. I nodded stupidly. "Should we, hum, wait for everyone to wake up too? They'll probably have a breakfast planned or something..." I said letting my voice wander off. He shrugged. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked waving his arm towards an empty couch. Strange, I could have sworn Tyler was sleeping on it... I literally shivered at the thought of Tyler. "Or not..." he continued, not missing my trembling. "Oh, no, its fine, I was just thinking of something else." I said. He looked at me curiously for a moment, scrutinizing my expression which made me blush. Then he grabbed my hand, again the moment felt natural as if he weren't thinking about it, without looking away from me.

I didn't look away either as he lead me towards the seat. We sat quite close to each other, our knees touching. I held on to his hand, thinking about last night. I opened my mouth to ask something, then quickly closed. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Nothing." I whispered back. "Bella, you can ask or tell me anything." he said quite seriously. I looked at our entwined hands, afraid to look at his dazzling gold eyes as I asked, my voice trembling a little in fear. "Were you serious yesterday? About what you asked me? About...being your girlfriend?" His whole body seemed to tensed. He took a deep breath and cupped his hand to my face and said in a clear voice, "Yes." At his word, warmth shot through my body. I felt happiness, along with shyness. I never had a real boyfriend back in Phoenix, yet what I felt for Edward didn't feel appropriate enough for the simple term boyfriend. "Of course, I would understand if you changed your mind, don't worry about my feelings" he started saying hastily. I tantevily put a finger to his lips and he instantly stopped talking. "I thought we were something more, actually." I said shyly, looking down at my lap.

He took the hand touching his face to entwine it with his instead. He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear, "I know what you mean." he said seriously, but also sweetly. My heart started beating faster at his tone and he grinned widely, almost as if he _could _hear my heartbeat... I blushed and looked down.

I touched his hand with my fingertips shyly, and he entwined my other hand in his. We looked at each other's faces for a while, living in the moment, enjoying simply being in the other's company... Our sweet moment was interrupted by a loud groan. I froze but Edward didn't look surprised, only annoyed. I looked towards the direction of the sound. It was Mike waking up. Slowly other students woke up too, stretching, others blinking their eyes sleepily.

Mike looked around and smiled sleepily at me until his eyes stopped on Edward's and mine's entwined hands. He looked confused and I opened my mouth, unsure of what to say. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" screamed someone causing me and everyone else to jump in surprise, in shock I let go of Edward's hand. Everyone turned around looking for the culprit, finding Mr. Banner blushing, slowly sitting up from the floor in his blankets... and in his arms a stuffed bear. "Go back to your business" he mumbled. Slowly people stood up, a couple of students laughing at our crazy science teacher.

I turned towards Edward and was surprised to see him glaring, both fury and amusement and especially annoyance in his eyes. "Good morning Alice" he said, his velvet voice quiet and calm. "Hi Edward!" she chipered in her high-pitch, musical voice. It sounded like singing. She turned towards me and smiled, looking impatient and relieved. "You must be the famous Bella! I heard so much about you!" I blushed while Edward glared. I was surprised when she put her arms around me in a hug, they were just as cool and hard as Edward. "I have a feeling you and I are going to become great friends" she whispered in my ear, somehow, I had a feeling she was right. She then kissed my cheek and let go of me. Edward looked a trifled shocked. "I'll save you guys a seat!" she sang before skipping off to the dining room. "Amazing." I whispered. Edward looked towards me confused. "How can someone be so happy in the morning?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows once before laughing, harder than I ever heard him laugh before. Everyone turned towards us in shock and befuddlement while I blushed. "Come on, don't want to make Alice wait." he murmured, amusement still in his voice.

After breakfast we went our separate ways to get dressed. Alice gave me a disapproving look which made me blush at my boring jeans and a t-shirt outfit. I felt more comfortable than I ever had with anyone else but my mom with the younger Cullens. Talking to Alice felt like talking to a sister, I couldn't not trust her. I was glad we would have more time hanging out together, though I had a feeling shopping was one of her favorite activities. Sigh. Maybe she liked books...

We were all waiting in the living room waiting for the teachers to finish their call. Alice was pouting at Edward when he sat between us, separating me from her. He merely chuckled. People were looking curiously at the Cullens and I, probably wondering why they were talking to me of all people.

I could have sworn I heard Alice and Edward hiss for a moment. Confused I looked up to find Tyler walking towards us smiling cruelly. My heart beat started to go faster in fear, and my hands started to shake. I desperately wanted to hold on to Edward, but as I took a look at him and his fierce and protective expression I felt... safe.

"Hey Bella, if you want sometime we could finish what we started last night." Tyler murmured a little too loudly to me standing right in front of me. I was too scared to blush. Edward stood up and Tyler automatically backed up, causing him to blush. I looked at Edward a little shocked, as he leaned right into Tyler's face. Tyler looked uncomfortable and freaked out, who wouldn't be at Edward's expression?

"Let me make this simple for you. You are not to touch her, see her, talk to her, or even _think _about her." hissed Edward in a quiet voice. Tyler trembled before gathering the few wits he had and replying, "Pssh. That's stupid. How do you think you can keep me from thinking about her?"

A mischievous grin came to Edward's face, but something about it made him look…scary. Like, vampire scary or something. Tyler tried to keep his face smooth but I could see his hands trembling in fear.

"I have my ways." He said in his velvet voice; somehow the quiet and calm of his voice made it more frightening. He advanced even closer towards Tyler until he was towering over him, his face inches from his. Tyler was visibly shaking. A few seconds passed, but it felt like hours. "Boo." said Edward and Tyler screamed in one of the highest pitched voices I ever heard.

Edward, looking a little smug, wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the room. You could literary hear all the girls 'gasp!' in shock. Lauren looked ready to kill someone, most likely me. Jessica's face was a bright red of anger. I felt a little smug myself and I boldly wrapped my arm around his waist. This time the guys were shocked and Edward grinned at me his special crooked smile. Once I got my breath back, I couldn't help but smile back to him.

"Okay guys, the bus is all ready! Woo!" yelled Mr. Banner his fists up in the air, but everyone was too shocked gaping at Edward and I to say anything. He coughed uncomfortably and slowly put his arms down. "Hum, let's go now..." he mumbled. I wasn't sure what he said afterwards, for I was too busy looking up into the golden eyes of a Greek God who was smiling at me.

**Author's Note- Okay guys, I have no idea what to do next. Well, I have some idea, but I realized it's not going to be like I originally intended. Bella still doesn't know Edward is a vampire and everything, so it's not going to be one of those stories who fit right between two chapters in a book. Remember that this probably would never happen in the real novel, and that Stephenie's is, of course, the best and real version. I'm willing to see how far I can take it though, the problem is that it might be a little out of character. I have no idea if you guys will like it though, so could you **_**please **_**review and let me know! What do you like and what you don't, so I can put more of it or improve it or whatever! Thanks! (And no, I don't know when the next chapter will be) Happy Holidays by the way! P.S. I LOVED Breaking Dawn and the Twilight movie! Both were amazing and better than I thought! Though I'm a little nervous about the new director for the sequel... PM me if you want to talk about it some more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 10**

We stepped into the bus and walked down the little alley between the seats. "Where's your sister?" I asked him quietly as we reached the back rows. "She went to the other bus" he murmured back. I nodded. He extended an arm towards the seats, allowing me to pass first and giving me the window seat; always the gentleman. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled his crooked smile back.

It felt so nice, new, but also somehow familiar, to now be sitting close to him. We used to try and always put space between us, but now our shoulders were touching, our hands entwined together. I watched in amazement at how his long fingers held my small hand, and felt comfort, protection, and... love. Love? I asked myself. Yes, there was no doubt in my heart that the feelings I held for Edward Cullen surpassed the simple teenage-boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. We passed the first few minutes in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable though. It's hard to find someone to talk to, but it's even harder to find someone you can be silent with. I was looking at our hands and could feel his stare bore at the back of my head. I felt his cool breath at my ear, "What are you thinking?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his velvet voice.

I felt a surge of confidence and laid my head against his shoulder. "You," I answered, watching his features cautiously. To my delight he smiled widely, and placed his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face for the rest of the ride.

The next few weeks passed in pure bliss. There was almost no moment I did not spend with Edward Cullen. I have never seen him smile or laugh so much before, yet I never got tired of seeing it. In fact, I can't recall myself feeling so happy and carefree in my life either. At school we were always touching, either holding hands or hugging. I treasured all the kisses he placed delicately on my face as if I were made of porcelain.

It was much more than just touching though, I felt so...comfortable with him! I could talk to him about absolutely every and anything. He never tired asking me questions about my childhood or my likes and dislikes, and he even had a shoulder for me to cry on one of those rare, bad days I ever had. But what I loved even more was how comfortable he was with _me_. I learned a lot about what he enjoyed and didn't like too. He was a talented musician (which didn't surprise me), and we spent a lot of time listening to music together in his car or arguing about things like if either "Time is Running Out" or "Starlight" was Muse's best song. We rarely fought together or had quarrels, but they were things about him that were...strange.

Anytime I asked him about his family or his past he became wary and reserved. I shrugged it off thinking perhaps that he still grieved over his parents and that he would talk to me when the time came. He always came to my house after school, and knew my house almost better than I knew it myself now, but we never went to his. I felt uncomfortable asking him if there was a reason for that. That led to the subject of his family. We never sat with them, always alone at our table. But then again, rarely did my other friends seat with us too. I guess they were too intimidated by Edward. The Cullens always looked at me with confusion and curiosity on their beautiful faces, except for Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie always either ignored or glared at me, which made me quickly look away. Alice on the other hand, always smiled and waved at me. I thought we would be closer ever since the trip, I really wanted to talk to her and had a lot of fun last time we did. But every time I came towards her Edward seemed to arrive at the exact same time, and I was too distracted by his smile to remember what I was doing in the first place; whenever I asked about her he quickly changed subjects. By the time I thought to ask him about Alice I was alone in my bed about to fall asleep, so it was too late. The only time he ever left me was at night or on sunny days; he explained to me that his family loved camping and went whenever they could. I never asked him if I could come, wincing at the image of me hiking. But he never looked at me in my eyes when I asked him how those trips went, which confused me. But there was one thing that frustrated me the most.

He never, ever kissed me. Actually, no he did. In fact he always kissed me; he always pecked my face whenever he could. My forehead, my cheeks, my nose... but never my lips. Whenever I tried to kiss him he always found a way to stop me, either by looking down at our homework "coincidentally" or by "dazzling" me as I learned to call it which was what I called whenever he made me lose my train of thoughts by staring intensely at me.

Finally I decided to ask him about all of this. Tonight. After all, what was a relationship without honesty and not being comfortable enough to ask the other person their secrets? I was too much of a coward to ask him in the morning or at school, too afraid that he would leave or get mad at me. We were at my house in the kitchen cooking for Charlie, smiling and joking around. The one thing he admitted he could not do was cooking and he asked me to teach him, and how could deny him something that would allow myself to spend more time with him? I waited for him to be in a good mood before I took a deep breath to ask him "the question". His back was facing me as I set the table and he was chopping vegetables at the counter. I inhaled and exhaled once, and opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward, why do you never kiss me?"

His back stiffened and he slowly turned around. A casual smile was on his face but it looked fake, like a good actor but with too much innocence. It worried me. "I kiss you all the time Bella" he said patiently.

I frowned at him. "I mean a real kiss." I touched my lips to emphasize my point. He frowned, and I almost regretted asking him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it and he turned back to his chopping. I asked after a few seconds, "How's Alice?" I heard a loud, abrupt sharp sound which made me jump. I looked curiously to the side but he turned with me so I couldn't see what happened. "Edward?" I asked, "She's fine" he answered curtly. I leaned a little sideways and gasped. The knife was set deeply into the cutting board, as if he was cutting through the wood instead of the vegetables. He turned around at my gasp and looked towards the direction of my eyes. His expression looked panicked. He started to walk away from me towards the front door and my instincts took over my actions, "Wait!" I exclaimed and caught his hand. Like always it was hard and cold, but also smooth and soft. His back stiffened and he stopped. He took his hand out of mine and turned to face me. I felt hurt at that action and at the severe look on his face.

"Edward, there's something you're not telling me. And I don't know what it is." His face turned into the smooth, hard, and tense expression I was starting to despise. "But, I want you to know that you can tell me anything, and whatever it is that my feelings for you will never change." He started to tremble at my words, and I was starting to get scared, though I wasn't sure why. It wasn't really whatever his problem was, but rather that he didn't want to tell me. His back faced me again as his fingers pinched his nose, his stress pose. To reassure both him and myself, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and buried my head against his back. The tension in his body seemed to have left slightly but he didn't turn to face me. Shaking slightly, I raised myself on my tip toes so I could kiss the back of his cool neck. I laid my head against his shoulder, my arms still wrapped around him as I whispered in his ear, "You don't have to tell me now. I can wait until you're ready." He laughed harshly. "Until _I'm _ready?!" he said incredulously. I frowned at his words. "I've been ready a long time, Edward" I said hurt.

A dark smile was on his face when he turned once more to face me. Almost mockingly he grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me firmly on my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow" he told me before swiftly leaving out. I gaped at him, hurt, shock, anger, and sadness on my face. What was wrong with him? I crossed my arms across my chest. I pressed my forehead against the cool window as I watched him get to his car. The temperature of the window reminded me of his touch and a tear started to fall down my cheek as I took a ragged breath. He stopped for a moment, his hand on his car door. He turned to look at me, sadness and pain on his face. At first hope filled me and I thought he would walk back to me, but instead he stepped into his car, his eyes never leaving my face. I tasted my tears against my lips when I went to sleep that night.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? This is not going to be what I originally thought it would be which was a story that could fit in the middle of Twilight, instead it turned into a story of its own but I'll try to stay as much in character as possible. Please review! They make me so happy! And by the way, I'm not making this into a New Moon/Edward leaves story, so don't worry! Please review! -Liloutte**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you for adding my story to your story alerts and everything, that's awesome! I know, I know, I'm a horrible person but with exams and life and everything I kept forgetting about it, and when I did I didn't feel very inspired but I do now and am currently working on the next chapter but to give you guys something to read while waiting, I'm posting this (and this was probably a fragment sentence...). I didn't post this before because I have never done this and didn't know if you guys would like it. But here it is, the end of the last chapter from Edward's point of view. At one point I wrote part of a chapter from a different point of view (Mr. Banner's ) but some people didn't understand that at first so I'm hoping this time you guys will, sorry about that. I know it's short but I wrote it quickly, but please do review and tell me what you think: should I write more from this point of view or just forget it?**

**-Liloutte**

**Edward's Point of View, Edward's Point of View, Edward's Point of View:**

Over the past century I have read over a thousand books, could speak fifty different languages, recite hundreds of complex songs and poetry, held the best family anyone could ever ask for, and had immortality, living forever. Yet I would trade it all for this beautiful human girl...woman.

How I wish I could call her mine. My mind sighed at the thought. To be able to touch her, kiss her, hold her hand... I looked down at my cold, hard hands. Impossible.

I sighed and knew that if I were human, tears would be falling down my face. I gave into one of my wishes and kissed her forehead delicately. So warm, so soft...such an appetizing smell...

I tried to keep down the monsters in me, the one that wanted to kill her and the one that wanted to touch her again, just once, one caress of her cheek, one finger tracing her lips... I quickly walked away out of her door and out of her house to my car. I abruptly stopped when I smelled the salt water. I had made her _cry_. It took me just as much if not more control than I used with my thirst to stay here rather than go and comfort her. _Why would she want the hard stone, frigid arms of a vampire to comfort her anyways_. I thought grimly and realistically.

I felt cold all of the sudden, and it took me a moment to understand my emotions. How new and fresh and powerful they felt. Longing, loneliness. I missed her already. I sighed once and stepped in the car, the same one I had stepped in those few weeks ago to escape her scent. Or rather, one of my monsters. _Could I do anything right when it came to her?_ I thought exasperatedly as I headed to the only place where I could think to myself privately, with no other thoughts invading mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Trip to Remember**

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: I just realized I haven't placed a disclaimer on my past couple of chapters so in case you haven't figured it out by now I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own what may possibly be the best book series in the world. Before I go on to the story (I know, I hate author's notes too), I'm leaving this Sunday for nine days but otherwise I'm here for the rest of the summer and it's not like last year when I was gone for a month, so I'm not forgetting this story promise! Reviews are always appreciated and make me happy and more motivated to write faster. Enjoy!**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hey honey are you okay?" Charlie had been unusually concerned all morning. I sighed mentally thinking maybe Renee and Charlie were more alike than I thought. "Yeah fine, I'm just tired I guess" He seemed to accept my reasonable, but false, answer. "Maybe you should take a nap" He suggested, already walking towards the television. I was about to answer when the door bell rang. My heart started to pound quickly, maybe he came back?

I opened the door slowly. My heart stopped in disappointment before moving again just as quickly in surprise. "Alice?" I said a little shocked. "Hi Bella!" She smiled at me brilliantly before leaning forward to hug me. Her arms were just as cold as her brother's. Before I could react she had straightened up. Since I was still gaping at her she decided to help me out, "Can I come in?" I opened the door wider. "Yeah, sorry"

"Who is it Bells?" Charlie asked from the living room not even bothering to get up. "Uh, just a friend dad" I called out. Alice seemed to smile at the word friend. She beckoned me forward to the back door, outside. I raised my eyebrows but followed her. Outside in the wet, muddy grass were two plastic chairs. Why we had those in this weather I had no idea but after wiping some of the water off we both sat down. "So, what's up?" I said hesitantly, still a little confused. She took a deep breath and then talked really quickly in her soft, musical voice, "I don't have much time Bella and I know we are going to be great friends, but at this rate that's not going to happen if I can't even talk to you." I smiled a little. I had a feeling we would be good friends too. "But my idiotic excuse of a brother," her angelic face twisted in a glare and caused an involuntary laugh to come out of my mouth. She rolled her eyes, "otherwise known as Edward Cullen, thinks that we shouldn't tell you something. Something important. But if we don't, it's just going to cause miserable and unnecessary heartaches between you two and I will never get to torture you with shoe shopping." I would have laughed or raised an eyebrow but my face turned sad. "I do feel like he's hiding something from me."

She leaned forward in her seat. "Bella what I am about to tell you may change your life, literally forever or at least until the day you die. If it were anybody else, I would never even consider telling them this, but I think I can trust you Bella. So let me ask you this first. Can I trust you with my family's secret?" Her gold eyes looked at me seriously. I swallowed loudly once but nodded seriously. "Yes" I barely knew this pixie of a girl and Edward and I haven't been together for very long (by normal standards at least), but already I considered her a friend (something I didn't have many of) and I couldn't imagine myself with anybody but Edward. And I wanted to know what was going in his head, maybe I could help. I looked at her, hope in my eyes.

And so for the next two hours, all we did was talk. She asked me about the things that were different about Edward, her, and their family. I looked confused until she sighed and pointedly touched my hand. Cold. Hard. Smooth. Their inhuman beauty. Their grace. Their intelligence and strength as well as speed. And most importantly, the way Edward felt conflicted about our relationship. Realization and understanding hit me. Didn't I myself think about how inhuman Edward was? How perfect? How dark, too?

"Oh, Edward" I sighed sadly. Alice who had been angry at Edward the whole time, looked sad too and agreement was in her eyes. A tear fell from my eye and Alice scooted her chair over to hug me. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she placed her head on top of mine. "You're not crying because we're vampires are you?" I frowned but didn't flinch at the word to my surprise. "No, I don't think so." I replied honestly. "If you had wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now... I think. Or maybe this is all just part of your plan to lure me to your haunted mansion and suck my blood there." I said contemplatively. She got the joke like I hoped she would and laughed her musical bells laugh for a whole minute before she sobered up.

We talked about her then, how she didn't remember her human past and how she could see the future.

"Did you see me with Edward?" She smiled at me. "I can't see a future with Edward that doesn't end up with you." I frowned slightly at the words "end up"; did it mean that we would separate at some point in the future? I decided to ignore that for now.

She talked to me about the love of her life, Jasper, and his ability with moods. How Emmett and Rosalie were soul mates. Carlisle's incredible journey to becoming a vegetarian. How he turned Edward first, and then Esme. Tears were in my eyes as I learned at how Edward was dying, and my heart ache for the loss Esme had, I couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child. I could tell from the look in Alice's eyes that Esme was a wonderful person. I wished I could meet her sometime. She didn't tell me the full story on Rosalie's or Jasper's past, saying that would be another story for another time.

"So does someone have to be dying to become one of you?"

"No, that's just Carlisle." And she went on to explain to me how you change a vampire, and the excruciating three day transformation.

After all of this talking I looked down at my lap. "Did Edward not trust me enough to tell me all of this?" I asked hurt. When Alice didn't answer I looked up but she was looking behind me. I turned around and I automatically sighed in contentment. _Edward_ my mind breathed happily as my heart pounded. He didn't look as happy to see me. He looked in such _pain_. His gold eyes looked like they would be crying if they could, and he was keeping a distance from me. "I think I'll leave you two to talk" Alice said patting my shoulder, I didn't even hear her stand. Of course not, not with her grace. Edward stopped staring at me to give her a dark look that made even me shiver slightly but she kept a leveled neutral stare before waving at me once and leaving.

We stayed in silence for a while before I got up and walked a few steps towards him. He didn't back up but he didn't advance towards me either. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" I whispered. His expression turned smooth but I could see the pain in his eyes. "For this reason. Because I would frighten you and I was too selfish to keep you away from me. You might not run away like I expected, but some day you will." I felt the tears come quietly. "You can't know that. Alice could but she didn't see it." He laughed abruptly, a slightly dark hysterical laugh. "Bella, why would _you_ the epitome of goodness and beauty, want to be with _me_? My hands are like ice," he looked at them in disgust. "I can read minds like an insane person," Alice had told me about that, along with how he couldn't read mine. , "And what more, I could kill you at any second without ever even wanting to. More than anyone, your blood is the one I crave the most, a hundred humans' blood would have no appeal to me compared to yours." He practically hissed. _That_ I didn't know. I took a deep breath. This was rocky ground we were walking on. Yet I found myself not caring. I guess love did that to people.

I slowly took a few steps towards him. He looked down as I slowly grabbed his hand. "Your hand is cold and hard." I said. I could feel the wince on his face. I held his hand to my face and he looked up to me. "But it's also smooth, soft, gentle, and comforting". "You can't read my mind," I continued, "so I'm the one with the strange brain" I said. He snorted slightly but held his hand to my face by himself, so I let go to grab his other hand with both of mine. "And lastly," I whispered, "For some strange reason, there's something in there" I touched his heart with our hands "That has kept you from killing me this far." I looked down shyly, blushing. "And I feel it too. More than you know." His hand tilted my chin up. "You're the craziest, most insane human being I've ever met Isabella Swan." He told me honestly. "But you're also the most beautiful, kind, stubborn, and intelligent, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for a moment like this with you." The tear down my face was happy as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my hair and my temple before wrapping his arms around me too, tighter than he ever had before.

My heart ached to tell him _I love you _right this very minute.


End file.
